Belette
by Roussette
Summary: OS/ Tourte Chaude avait toujours vu les dames d'une certaine manière... et pourtant, une dame en question allait bien changer sa vision des ladys. Cependant, les Dames et les louves ne choisissent jamais les petits brigands et ça, c'est encore une certaine Dame qui allait l'apprendre à Tourte.


_Salut les gens ! Je ne sais absolument pas d'où m'est venue cette histoire, mais en tous cas, elle est là. C'est un OS un peu court x) gomen ! J'ai plutôt tendance à aimer les fandoms de One piece, mais puisque je suis là. Faut larguer la bombe !_

_Disclaimer : GEORGE R. R. MARTIN_

_Pairing : AryaxGendryxTourte_

_Rating : K+_

* * *

Belette.

D'aussi loin que se souvenait Tourte Chaude, il n'avait jamais vu de vie de vraies dames. Des dames parées de ces falbalas somptueuses, de ces rêves en têtes, de leurs jolis yeux brillants comme des saphirs et de leurs sourires aussi ravissant qu'un croissant de lune.

Non… Tourte Chaude venait d'un tripot de Port Réal. La cacophonie criarde de Culpucier avait bercé ses premières nuits et ses premières années, et on pouvait dire que les femmes qu'il voyait le mieux habillées ne le restaient pas longtemps dans ce genre de quartiers.

Cependant, Tourte, n'avait jamais eu besoin de voir ce genre d'oiseau. Drôle d'oiseau ma foi, quel intérêt avaient ses compagnons à rougir en imaginant la toilette d'une dame ? Lui, ça n'avait jamais été son problème. Car à Culpucier, il avait dû se confronter très tôt à un problème bien plus consistant qu'un fantasme. La réalité.

Avec Lommy Main verte, Tourte, s'en était sortit, il avait grandit, chapardé, volé, sans jamais songer à s'échapper de Culpucier, mais plutôt à y survivre. La subsistance dans ce cruel monde était plus importante que tout autre chose, comme les grandes dames.

Ensemble, ils s'étaient débrouillés. Ils avaient trouvés le moyen de vivre. Et puis un jour, quelqu'un avait été plus intelligent qu'eux, plus rapides sans doute qu'eux avec leurs petites jambes courtaudes et ils avaient été envoyés en prison. Ils n'avaient que treize ans.

Puis, la liberté, la survie était venue à eux sous le manteau noir d'un homme de la garde de nuit. Il n'avait fallut que quelques minutes pour que les deux garçons choisissent de suivre cet homme pour les vallées dangereuses du nord. Ce fut à peu près à ce moment là que Tourte rencontra Arry.

Arry ce garçon maigrelet, acide, venimeux, les yeux hagards comme perdus, du haut de ses onze ans.. Arry dont les cheveux coupés autour de son visage évoquait un peu le nid de pie. Arry était différent des autres. En premier lieu car l'homme de la garde de nuit prenait soin de lui, qu'c'était le trou pour le corbac' disait Rorge, mais aussi parce qu'il créait sur son passage une sorte de méfiance de la part des futurs frères de la garde de nuit. Il était discret, une belette, mais réagissait avec la même fougue qu'un loup. Oui, un loup.

Selon l'idée de Tourte, Arry était un loup.

Ou peut-être une fille. Car, ça Tourte Chaude, le découvrit assez tôt alors que leur voyage continuait tranquillement, la petite troupe découvrit que Gendry, un grand noiraud était recherché. Noiraud qui était avec eux mais ce fut cependant Arry qui réagit le plus vivement créant sans le vouloir la futur mort Lommy Main verte. Et pour cause, une fois échappés et capturés pour être emmenés à Harrenhal, quelle ne fut pas la surprise des survivants de la garde de nuit lorsqu'ils comprirent que Arry était Nan. Une fille !

La fille la plus étrange qu'il est été donné à Tourte de voir. Une louve. Désormais, Nan, au service du seigneur Sangsue évoquait beaucoup plus la louve furtive dont le corps se muait contre les sapins dans l'obscurité que la dame.

Et quelle dame !

Encore une fois, preuve fut donnée à Tourte qu'il connaissait mal Nan, cette petite belette, mais était-elle encore Nan mais non pas Arya Stark ? N'avait-elle pas prouvé sa naissance quand après avoir permit à Gendry et lui de s'enfuir d'Harrenhal en égorgeant un homme, ils avaient croisé le chemin de la fraternité sans bannière dans une auberge et celui du Limier ?

Connaissait-il les dames en fait ? Etaient-elles toutes parées de ces falbalas que Lommy et lui s'imaginaient enlever pour satisfaire leurs envies ? Arry, la belette, Nan, ou Arya ? Aucun de ces personnages n'en portait et pourtant, elle était une dame.

Si sa grâce n'était pas un fait à tenter de prouver –faute de preuve à son appui-, Tourte trouvait Arya Stark, la princesse du nord, jolie. Depuis qu'elle était Nan, depuis qu'elle était fille, elle était jolie. Pas comme une dame, comme une guerrière, comme une louve. Sauvage, farouche, ses yeux si gris comme un orage encadrés par des mèches noires évoquaient une tempête et n'était-est-ce pas là, la tempête, le typhon infernal qui se jouait dans la tête de la louve. Ce n'était pas une dame, parée de falbalas factices, mais une chevalière armée d'une épée volée à Harrenhal, de tous ses mots venimeux et de son courage.

Arya Stark, du haut de ses douze ans, n'était indubitablement pas une femme comme les autres. Pas ronde mais fine et maigre, pas idiote, mais d'une intelligence plus fine que le tranchant d'une épée, pas douce mais cruelle, pas d'yeux brillants comme des joyeux mais un véritable cyclone, pas de sourire renversant mais des grimaces cyniques. Si la Jouvencelle et le Guerrier avaient dû avoir un enfant, c'était indubitablement Arya Stark.

Une louve dont il aurait intimement voulu faire partie de la meute.

Mais si ce désir était ancré dans la tête de Tourte, on pouvait se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas suivit la Louve, la Stark.

Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas digne d'être un loup en somme ? Peut-être n'était-il qu'un chiot ? Ou bien était-ce parce que la louve avait trouvé son loup ?

Il y avait avec eux, après tout, un adolescent, oui un adolescent. Bien bâti, solide, costaud, la tête sur les épaules, francs, grand, de quinze ans qui avait toujours accaparé la louve Stark. Gendry. Gendry avait toujours été là, puissants, comme un grand frère, comme le chien de berger passage entre le roquet qu'il était et la louve enragée Stark. Il avait toujours veillés avec lui sur leur univers en plein déclin. Leur univers n'était après tout pas très joyeux, survivre encore une fois. Loin de Culpucier et dans un environnement tout à fait inconnu, Tourte avait alors trouvé dans l'ancien compagnon forgeron une sorte de grand frère remplaçant Lommy et il s'était toujours figuré que pour la belette, il en était de même.

Ô, comme il s'était lourdement trompé !

La noble dame avait trouvé son chevalier.

C'était en montrant à la tenancière de l'auberge ses talents de boulanger amateur qu'il les avait vus. Le pain nécessitant une bonne levée pour la cuisson, le petit rondouillard avec risqué un œil à l'extérieur pour se distraire, et il n'avait pas été déçu. Peut-être… qu'il n'aurait dû jamais regarder par cette fenêtre ?

Sur le burin qu'avaient dû conchier fut un temps des chevaux, il les vit. La louve et le chien de berger. La belette et la taureau, Arya et Gendry. Une discussion anodine, une taquinerie et l'enragée sautait de suite à la gorge du chien de berger. L'autre ricanait et la louve feulait comme un animal furieux, ses beaux yeux gris se voilèrent de mécontentement et ses petites mains fines et blanches tentaient de frapper le presque homme. Ni les acteurs de cette scène ni le voyeur incongru n'auraient songés à la suite des évènements. Nul n'aurait songé que Gendry prendrait dans sa main les poings d'Arya pour la contenir, et nul n'aurait pensé qu'elle glisserait sur le burin pour atterrir contre le torse de son ennemi-ami.

Nul n'aurait ainsi pu imaginer que la louve embrasserait le chien. Un rapprochement si surprenant que Tourte pensa depuis sa fenêtre que celui-ci allait tourner au comique en une bataille rangée entre les deux. Mais il n'en fut rien. Un baiser…

Un baiser, deux regards…

Un baiser, deux regards, aucun qui ne s'éloigne.

Un baiser, deux regards, aucun qui ne s'éloigne et un cœur qui se brise.

-On vient bien de faire ce que je crois ?

-Ouai, grogna Gendry. C'était… pas ma…

Les joues de la louve se colorèrent de rouge sans qu'aucune falbala n'en fut la cause, aucune poudre, aucun artifice et elle paraissait plus dame que dans tous les songes de Tourte. Une épopée lyrique, la princesse, son preux chevalier et si on ne comptait pas le burin dans lequel tous deux stagnaient c'était assurément un rêve de grande dame.

Alors pourquoi à cet instant le cœur de Tourte s'était déchiré ? Déchiré mille fois plus que lors de la mort de Lommy ? Mille fois plus que lorsqu'il avait été emprisonné ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de comparaison à ça ?

Il n'eut pas l'audace de chercher la réponse. S'affaissant doucement contre le muret hirsute de pierre, les deux ne prirent pas la peine d'écouter sa respiration brûlante. Et pour cause, ils étaient partis. Ils étaient retournés dans l'auberge le plus naturellement du monde d'où s'échappait désormais depuis le mince corridor en grès, les quolibets soit agressif soit taquin des membres de la fraternité sans bannière.

-Vos gueules ! rouspéta la louve enragée. Gendry fait partit de ma meute !

-Mais on ne disait rien petite Stark, prit la peine d'assurer le chef de ces brigands.

Gendry était la meute d'Arya. Pas lui. Lui, il ne comptait pas. Il était le roquet au pied de la louve et du chien de berger. Deux animaux puissants traînant un chiot blessé derrière eux. Le Guerrier n'acceptait pas la faiblesse, et la Jouvencelle uniquement la beauté. Etait-il dans ce cas digne de suivre l'engeance des deux Dieux du Septuaire ? Sans doute pas. Froussard, il l'était, rond, peu intéressant et utile juste à servir d'exutoire à la rage de la belette.

La belette l'avait en tout cas oublié dans sa meute. C'était une vraie louve.

Les roquets fondaient entre ses crocs, et ce fut ce qui arriva dans le cœur de Tourte Chaude.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait si mal. Mais cela avait-il la moindre importance ?

La louve ne voulait plus de lui, alors il resterait ici.

Doucement, le joufflu sortit du four le pain bouillant. En forme de loup. Il avait pensé à la louve en le faisant. Un vrai pain blanc, digne des riches pour une princesse.

Son poing s'écrasa sur le pain l'écrabouillant par moitié rendant indiscernable ou à peine la forme du loup modelé par ses mains.

La belette s'était entichée du taureau.

La louve du chien de berger.

Et la princesse du nord avait finalement trouvé son _roi_.

Et encore, Tourte Chaude, ignorait jusqu'à qu'elle point il avait raison !

* * *

Auteur qui file se cacher x)

Mais avant... une petite review ?


End file.
